Only the Strong Survive
After the A.S.G (Ocanam Rangers) attack on the Chewh Naval base, Oscdean Forces tracked down one of the signals from the attack that revealed the A.S.G base location. Oscdean Forces, along with Dalkaisk troops, arrived to the supposed location of the A.S.G base but found it destroyed two days prior to their arrival. As the investigation commenced, researchers and investigators in the base was shocked beyond belief as they found abandoned A.S.G soldiers inside, left for dead. '' '''Hayli-2 Ai Fragment from WO ASHR Hagnt Uruba 15:42-17:55' I sat at the edge of my seat thinking. The report was...abominable to say the least. The whole thing doesn't add up. Who attacked A.SG? Who knew who they were? Who knew where they were located? I have never seen anything of this nature, at least until now. The Dalkaisk commander, Hutijalisk Kajsk, believed it was a deception. He seemed unsure, but it was a possible explanation. "We're arriving at point-forward base sir!" announced the C.5 Pilot. Great, I thought, More messy stuff to see. The door slide open. Hot desert heat filled the air in the cabin and sand flying in all directions as the C.5 descended towards the landing zone. The Dalkaisk and the Oscdeans built a camp right in front of the destroyed A.S.G base. I exited the cabin right as it touched the ground, There I was greeted by a CPL and a salute. "Warrant Officer Uruba, I was told to guide you here. The Dalkaisk Kajsk wants to speak to you." "That would be of great help Corporal." As I followed the Corporal throughout the camp, I saw new developments than what I saw on the online reports earlier. Oscdean and Dalkaisk soldiers became self-made Medics. pulling strollers and lining up dead bodies, Identifying what they can find and checking and signs of life. A Dalkaisk tank and a group of soldiers were entering the base and VTOLS were circling around the destroyed base, scanning what they can find. "Please enter sir." Said the corporal as he was opening the flap of a tent. Inside was Hutijalisk Kajsk, observing a map of the surrounding area. Next to him was a near lifeless body on its knees, guarded by two Dalkaisk Soldiers. "WO Head Research!" Exclaimed Kajsk in a heavy Dalkaisk accent as he turned around. It almost sounded like Russian. He looked like a man of wisdom. Brusy gray beard that went well with his green officer uniform and heavy boots. "Pleasure to meet you, Kajsk. I believe you called me here for something important" I said as I was shaking his hands. "Indeed, sit down, please." We both sat down on the table next to the lifeless body, he then proceeded to speak something in Dalkaisk to the two soldiers who then brought the body towards us and proceeded to slap it. To my surprise, the dead man gasped and looked around. He seemed dazed, confused as he looked around the room. The Dalkaisk officer snapped at him "You awake my friend?" The man stared at him, he was trying to say something but is still recounting if he's still alive or dead. "Who is this man?" I asked "We found him beneath a truck in the A.S.G base yesterday morning, The medicos sensed a heartbeat and placed him in medical tent" "Is he the only survivor?" "So far, yes" I leaned towards the man from. He was still wide-eyed but I wanted to talk to him. "What's your name?" I asked him "S-Samr Davis" The Dalkai Officer seemed pleasantly surprised and watched as he leaned back towards his chair "Who do you work for?" "Im a maintenance worker" "For who?" "The A.S.G Militia, I was a hired mercenary." "What exactly happened?" interrupted the Dalkai commander "If I recall correctly...they knew someone revealed the base location and they put the base on lockdown" "So they gathered everything they can and left the weak and useless behind." explained the worker "once we realized what was going on, they locked us in the hanger and incinerated the base for they did not want to leave and survivors" "I hid under a truck, hoping to survive" The Dalkaian and I looked at each other, we can see the distraught in our faces. Category:Story